The present invention relates to a folding bed of the type which can be transported and compactly stored when not in use.
Beds are well known which may be folded and transported or stored when not in use. The construction of such beds seeks to achieve strength when in use and compactness and portability when folded for transport or storage. However, an optimum construction has yet to be achieved.